Half Dwarves
Half Dwarves '''are a race or humanoids born through the union of an dwarf and a human, although children born of two dwarf blooded parents are not uncommon. Dwarves and humans have lived shoulder to shoulder for most of history, especially since the fall of the ancient dwarven kingdom of Kolzamor. Despite the lack of any taboo between human and dwarven pairings, the existence of half dwarves is very rare. Half dwarves have a unique perspective on the world, blending the dedication and observant nature of their dwarven parent with the fiery passion inherited by mankind, they see the world with the opportunistic eyes of humanity and the pragmatic heart of dwarves, leading most to develop a sage-like understanding of their surroundings. Despite this, many half dwarves have a deep seated stubbornness that makes itself much more apparent without a dwarves natural stoicism. Half dwarves are generally not happy perusing the role of craftsmen or laborers often become adventurers or join the ranks of the Empyrean priesthood. Physical Characteristics Half dwarves stand taller than dwarves but shorter than humans. They inherit the heavy build and wide features of their khazar lineage, but their skin color is normally dictated by their human side. Half dwarves are commonly seen as either tall dwarves or short humans, depending on who is making the observation. Most can spot a half dwarf when they see one, although mistakes have been made in the past. Culture Half dwarves have no culture to call their own, although the culture of Findle may be the closest thing to a true "half dwarven" nation given the large population and influence of dwarven blooded humans. Generally speaking half dwarves represent the culture they were born into. Despite their close connection to their dwarven kin, many half dwarves do not hold onto the same ancient grudges and rarely learn the combat and masonry skills of their dwarven parents. Most half dwarves are much happier to live in the moment, then focus on the past. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 2, your Constitution increases by 1. Age: Half dwarves mature at the same rate humans do and reach Adulthood around the age of 20. They live much longer than humans, however, often exceeding 150 years. Alignment: Half dwarves share the lawful bent of their dwarven heritage. They value both family values and creative expression, demonstrating a dedication to structural hierarchy, but a willingness to embrace the new. Size: Half dwarves are slightly smaller than humans, ranging from 4.5 to 5.5 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. '''Versatile Specialization: '''Half dwarves favour versatility and deal an extra 1 point of damage when wielding weapons with the versatile ability. Stubborn Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against poison and on Wisdom (insight) checks. Tool Proficiency: You gain proficiency with one Artisan's Tool, Gaming Set or Musical Instrument of your choice. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Khazan, the common language of your region, and one extra language of your choice. Half Dwarf Variants In addition to the base Half Dwarf stats, certain dwarf lineages offer special abilities. Mountain Dwarf Half Mountain Dwarves may choose to gain the following benefit. Dwarven Armor Training: You have proficiency with light and medium armor. Hill Dwarf Half Hill Dwarves may choose to gain the following benefit. Dwarven Combat Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. Korobokuru Half Korobokuru may choose to gain the following benefit. '''Wild Born. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks and on Dexterity (Stealth) checks. Duergar Half Duergar may choose to gain the following benefits. This benefit replaces the Stubborn Resilience ability. Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Duergar Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. Frost Dwarf Half Frost Dwarves may choose to gain the following benefit. '''Thickbodied. '''Your line has lived in extreme cold for generations. You have a slightly more robust build than other dwarves. You're naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Masters Guide.